With popularization of smart terminals, a user may have a plurality of terminals at the same time and the user may store different data in different terminals. In order to enable the user to conveniently use the data stored in different terminals, technologies of cloud storage service are developed. Through the cloud storage service, the terminal may upload the data generated during the usage process to the cloud and download the data stored in the cloud to the terminal as required.